<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're An Omega by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252452">You're An Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>teen wolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Job, Body Modification, Breeding Kink, Cock Shrinking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, Light Spanking, M/M, Mating, Nipple Play, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski has a small cock, Stomach Bulge, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, increased libido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Anon’s<br/>Sterek - derek turns stiles into his omega and stiles now needs to adjust to his body changing [like cock shrinking, getting smaller, body becoming more feminine, increased sex drive] and derek has to teach him his new place<br/>+<br/>Orgasm Denial<br/>+<br/>Sterek with rimming, knotting, and stomach bulging please!<br/>+<br/>Tumblr Anon: A/B/O Sterek breeding kink. Alpha Derek fucking omega Stiles talking the whole time about putting a baby in Stiles, about keeping him barefoot and pregnant, about making sure Stiles spends the rest of his life full of Derek’s cock and come and kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're An Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Interact With Me On Twitter<br/>https://twitter.com/sinqueen69</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I don’t understand,” Stiles whined, back arching off the bed as Derek lapped lightly at Stiles’ much smaller cock, his eyes glowing Alpha red. </p><p> “You’re an Omega Stiles,” Derek said patiently as he cupped the Omega’s small cock, rubbing at the small length with gentle strokes of his thumb. </p><p> “I thought that Omega's were those without a pack, I have a pack.” Stiles gasped out, whimpering when Derek dipped the tip of his thumbnail into his wet slit. </p><p> “You’re a pack Omega, you were made to be pleasure the Alpha of your pack.” Derek was extremely pleased that when the bite took on Stiles, it had changed him into a pack Omega. Stiles had been smaller and leaner than his other pack mates as a human, but now he was an inch or so smaller and softer around the edges instead of his old sharpness. Stiles’ pecs were more along the lines of small tits and his cock had shrunk a few inches making it the perfect size to fit in Derek’s hand. </p><p> “Please my Alpha?” Stiles whispered before gasping as Derek swallowed his cock down in one move, taking the Omega’s whole cock into his mouth with ease. </p><p> “Your sex drive has been constant since you changed, hasn’t it? It’s your body’s way of telling you that you need to please your Alpha, to be taken and owned by your Alpha.” Derek was so smug, he had waited for far too long to take this teen and now with Stiles as an Omega, he would belong to Derek. </p><p> “Don’t worry Stiles, your Alpha is going to take good care of you and help you learn your new place,” Derek promised as he pulled the smaller wolf onto his lap, cupping Stiles’ small tits in his hands loving the whining gasp Stiles gave at the action. </p><p> “It feels weird but good?” Stiles’ was so confused but he leaned into Derek’s large hands as the Alpha rubbed and gently pinched Stiles’ pink nipples as he squeezed the small tits Stiles had formed. Stiles squirmed and gasped at the action and rutted his small cock against the Alpha’s hip, a blush darkening his cheeks as his nipples turned hard and puffy. </p><p> “Is my cute little Omega bitch close?” Derek crooned and Stiles whimpered as his cock twitched and his hole clenched at the words and nodded instead of a verbal answer. Derek allowed Stiles a few more humps before he grabbed Stiles' hips, pushing him back and then he landed a hard slap across the Omega’s ass cheeks. Stiles squealed as his body jerked at the sudden pain and he gaped at the Alpha before Derek spanked him again.</p><p> “Omega bitch’s only come when their stuffed full with their Alpha’s fat knot,” Derek said as he twisted Stiles’ puffy nipples harshly and Stiles writhed with a pained whimper, but his cock did soften as his orgasm died off. </p><p> “P-Please Alpha, I’m sorry! I won’t come until your knot is in me!” Stiles squeaked out, eyes watering and he whined when Derek gently patted his small cock before laying him down flat on his back. </p><p> “You didn’t know cute little Omega, but this was the fastest way for my pretty little bitch to learn his place.” Derek cooed as he rubbed his fingers at Stiles’ hole, rumbling pleased at the amount of slick the Omega was dripping already. </p><p> “M-My place?” Stiles wondered before his back arched with a small gasp when Derek pushed two of his fingers into his slick hole, the Omega’s body swallowing them eagerly. </p><p> “Mm, a pack Omega such as yourself only has one true place within the pack.” Derek hummed as he worked his fingers in and out of the Omega’s tight rosebud until it bloomed open for him. Derek eased his wet fingers out and used the Omega’s slick to lube up his cock.</p><p> “An Omega bitch’s place is on their Alpha’s cock, taking their cum and knot whenever and wherever they wish. That is your place in the pack, my cute little omega bitch.” Derek whispered low in Stiles’ ears as he lined his cock up and shoved into the Omega. Stiles cried out, limbs curling around the Alpha as his body opened up to take the Alpha’s cock.</p><p> “You’re mine, my little Omega bitch to use as I like, I’m going to keep you on my knot as much as possible so I can properly breed you full. I’m going to keep you barefoot and pregnant and stuffed full of my cock and cum as you give litter after litter of pups.” Derek growled as he snapped his hips over and over, driving deeper into the Omega’s soft, slick hole as he claimed the newly turned Omega. </p><p> “Ah, ah, yes! Yes Alpha please, breed me! I’m your Omega bitch!” Stiles sobbed as he clung to his Alpha, body shaking as he was spread wider with each hard thrust of Derek’s cock. </p><p> “Knot me please Alpha, please I need to be bred so badly!” Stiles sobbed as he felt his claws and fangs grow as his eyes burned Omega gold as he rutted up against the Alpha with need. </p><p> Derek snarled, his eyes flashing Alpha red as he stared down at the mouthy Omega. Stiles whined high and reedy as he bared his throat in submission, the moment Derek’s fangs sank into his throat to claim the Omega properly as his Derek’s knot popped into place.</p><p> Stiles wailed as he came untouched on his Alpha’s knot and shuddered through his orgasm as he felt Derek start to pump him full of potent cum. </p><p> “Such a good Omega bitch, gonna keep you stuffed full on my cock, my knot and breed you full of my cum every day until your round and swollen with my pups.” Derek rambled quite pleased that he claimed the pack Omega before anyone else had the chance. Stiles’ was his Omega bitch now and would stay that way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>